


One puppet to another

by Rudolphsd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolphsd/pseuds/Rudolphsd
Summary: Xion meets someone new during her upgrade.(Takes place during 358/2 Days, so spoilers)





	One puppet to another

“What… do you plan to do with me?” the girl choked, looking around at the pod she was suspended in. 

Xemnas glanced up from the computer. His golden eyes were unfocused. “I thought you were aware by now. Since you have shown to be more capable than Roxas, you will become our Keyblade wielder. I’m… upgrading you. Might as well make you more useful, Xion.”

Xion looked away. “A puppet… that’s all I am…”

“No.”

The man in front of the computer winced and grabbed his face, as to shut himself up. His eyes opened again, and Xion gasped.

When did Xemnas have blue eyes?

The man who was not Xemnas bellowed, still grabbing his face. “Xion, right? That’s your name.”

Xion nodded, incredulous.

“You have friends, right? People who you fight for. People who fight for you.” Here he stopped, panting and clawing. His eyes changed to gold, then flickered back to blue. He gave a sideways grin. 

“Then you exist,” he gritted. “Take it from me. One puppet to anoth-”

Xemnas straightened, eyes snake-yellow. He looked down cooly at the computer.

“The upgrades I’ve added will be completed soon. Roxas will fade in a few days. You can pretend you have a heart and say goodbye.”

Xion didn’t move.

“And Xion? If you tell anyone about this incident, I’ll kill you.”

“You still need me.” Xion’s voice had no inflection.

Xemnas gave a reptilian smile. “I don’t need Roxas anymore. And Axel’s replacement could be arranged.” He looked down at the computer. “There. All of the upgrades are complete. You may go.”

Xion stepped down from the pod and exited the room. Her shoulder bumped another man as he entered. The door closed.

The man laughed. “Terra’s still kicking, huh? Man, I thought that if he were still around, he’d rear his head when he saw Roxas. Ever figure out why he’s the spitting image of that Ventus kid?”

“Xigbar-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, still our little secret, Mister Master.”

Xion, from her spot on the other side of the door, wiped the tears from her eyes.

“ _ Terra.” _ she thought. _ “That’s your name.” _

_ “Keep fighting. I know you can win, one puppet to another.” _

  
  
  
  



End file.
